Ygritte
3 4 |Erster Auftritt = "Alte und neue Götter" |Letzter Auftritt = "Die Kinder" |Erschienen in = 17 Episoden (siehe unten) |Status = Verstorben |Todesursache = Von Olly mit einem Bogen erschossen |Gestorben = , Schwarze Festung |Herkunft = Jenseits der Mauer |Fraktion = Freies Volk |Dargestellt von = Rose Leslie |Sprecher = Laura Maire |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Ygritte) }} Ygritte (im Original: Ygritte) ist ein Nebencharakter der zweiten und ein Hauptcharakter der dritten und vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Die von Rose Leslie verkörperte Ygritte ist ein Mitglied des freien Volkes, von den Westerosi auch Wildlinge genannt, und debütiert in der Episode "Alte und neue Götter". Sie gehört zu den Truppen, die von Manke Rayder, dem König-jenseits-der-Mauer, angeführt werden. In der Serie Biographie Ygritte ist ein Mitglied des Freien Volkes. Mit ihren roten Haaren gilt sie bei ihrem Volk als "vom Feuer geküsst" - ein Zeichen für großes Glück. Sie fängt ein Liebesverhältnis mit Jon Schnee an. Staffel 2 thumb|300px|Die Nachtwache ergreift Ygritte Ygritte und zwei andere Wildlinge bewachen die Gegend vor dem Pass, als sie von Jon Schnee, Qhorin Halbhand und weiteren Männern der Nachtwache angegriffen werden. Ihre zwei Kameraden werden dabei getötet. Als Jon jedoch entdeckt, dass es sich bei Ygritte um eine Frau handelt, widerstrebt es ihm, sie zu töten und er schlägt erstmals vor, sie zu befragen. Sie nennt ihm ihren Namen und er ihr seinen. Ygritte meint, die toten Körper sollten verbrannt werden, damit diese nicht als Wiedergänger zurückkehren können. Qhorin zweifelt dabei an ihren Absichten, da ein großes Feuer bei den Wildlingen ein Signal ist. Qhorin lässt Jon schließlich mit der Aufgabe allein, sie zu töten, da es zu viele Umstände bereiten würde, sie als Gefangene zu halten. thumb|300px|Jon soll Ygritte tötenJon verhält sich jedoch sehr zögerlich, was Ygritte sichtlich nervös macht, da sie lieber einen schnellen Tod hätte. Schließlich nennt sie ihn verzweifelt einen Bastard, um ihm seine Aufgabe zu erleichtern, doch Jon verfehlt mit Langklaue absichtlich ihren Nacken. Ygritte springt daraufhin auf und flieht. Jon verfolgt sie und fängt sie wieder ein, doch Ygritte erinnert ihn, dass sie beide nur zu gut wüssten, dass er sie nicht töten könne. Daraufhin fesselt er sie. Qhorin und die anderen sind nirgends zu sehen und da die Nacht anbricht, entschließt sich Jon, die Gruppe erst am nächsten Morgen zu suchen. Ygritte, die offensichtlich Gefallen an Jon gefunden hat, schlägt vor, dass sie in der Nacht nebeneinander liegen, um Körperwärme zu teilen und Jon willigt ein. thumb|300px|Jon und Ygritte verbringen die Nacht. Als Jon am nächsten Morgen Ygrittes Beine entfesselt, wird ihr klar, dass er offensichtlich das erste Mal mit einer Frau so dicht beisammen geschlafen hat. Während sie sich auf die Suche nach den verbliebenen Mitgliedern der Nachtwache machen, spricht Ygritte dieses Thema mehrmals an, um Jon in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Sie fragt ihn auch, warum die Männer der Nachtwache die Wildlinge so hassen und erklärt, dass beide das Blut der Ersten Menschen teilen und ihr Volk sich nur auf der falschen Seite der Mauer befand, als diese gebaut wurde. Als Ygritte den nächsten sexuellen Annäherungsversuch startet, greift Jon zu seinem Schwert. thumb|300px|Ygritte und Jon streiten sich. Während Jon abgelenkt ist, reißt Ygritte ihn mit der Schlinge, an welche sie gefesselt war, von den Füßen und flieht abermals. Als er sie verfolgt, findet er sich plötzlich von Wildlingen umzingelt wieder. Ygritte ruft ihm belustigt zu, dass er sie hätte nehmen sollen, als es noch ging. Jon wird von den Wildlingen gefangen genommen und zu einem Mann mit einer Rüstung aus Knochen, bekannt als Herr der Knochen, gebracht. Dieser will Jon zuerst töten lassen, aber Ygritte weist ihn darauf hin, dass er als Sohn von Eddard Stark für den König-hinter-der-Mauer interessant sein könnte. Qhorin fasst den Plan, sich von Jon töten zu lassen, damit dieser das Vertrauen der Wildlinge erlangt und sie unterwandern kann. Jon tötet Qhorin und überrascht somit Ygritte und die anderen. Ygritte sagt, dass man ihn als der Mann, der Qhorin Halbhand getötet habe, zu Manke Rayder führen sollte. Jon wird von seinen Fesseln befreit und Ygritte führt ihn zum Rande des Bergs, von dem aus sie ihm das große Wildlingslager zeigt. Staffel 3 Jon wird von Ygritte und dem Herrn der Knochen in das Wildlingslager geführt, wo er seinen ersten Riesen sieht. Er wird nun zum König-hinter-der-Mauer Manke Rayder gebracht, welchen er zunächst mit seinem Lieutenant Tormund verwechselt. Nach einem überzeugenden Gespräch wird er Mitglied des freien Volkes. Die Wildlinge marschieren schließlich Richtung Süden. Jon macht die Bekanntschaft von Orell - einem Warg, d. h. einer Person, welche den Geist eines Tieres betreten kann. Orell misstraut Jon von Anfang an. Manke befiehlt Tormund, eine Einheit von zwanzig Männern die Mauer hochklettern zu lassen und die Schwarze Festung vom Süden her anzugreifen, während Mankes restliche Armee nördlich einstürmt. Tormund soll Jon mitnehmen, da er die schwarze Festung am besten kennt und seine neue Loyalität unter Beweis stellen kann: falls es sich herausstellen sollte, dass er der Nachtwache immer noch treu ist, soll Tormund ihn von der Mauer werfen. Als Orell Jon Fragen über die Nachtwache stellt, welche er nur ungern beantwortet, verteidigt Ygritte ihn und sagt überzeugt, dass er keine Krähe mehr sei. Jon und Ygritte entfernen sich, aber sie stiehlt ihm sein Schwert, sodass Jon ihr bis zu einer heißen Quelle in einer Höhle folgt. Ygritte zieht sich aus und meint, dass sie sichergehen will, dass Jon sich wahrhaftig den Wildlingen angeschlossen hat. Jon, obwohl anfangs sehr zögerlich, lässt sich schließlich darauf ein und bricht das Keuschheitsgelübde, indem er mit ihr schläft. thumb|300px|Jon und Ygritte baden zusammen. Nach dem Liebesakt liegen Jon und Ygritte in nackter Umarmung zusammen und nehmen anschließend ein Bad in der Quelle. Ygritte sagt ihm, dass sie für immer mit ihm in der Höhle bleiben möchte. Vor dem Aufstieg der Mauer möchte sich Ygritte ihrer Beziehung vergewissern und nimmt Jon das Versprechen ab, sie niemals zu betrügen. Dabei macht sie ihm klar, dass sie weiß, dass er der Nachtwache immer noch loyal ist und dass sie diese Tatsache ignoriert, wenn sie selbst für ihn trotzdem an erster Stelle steht. Während die Wildinge die Mauer hinauf klettern, bricht ein Teil des Eises ab, sodass Jon und Ygritte mit dem Seil in der Luft hängen. Orell, der keine Hoffnung mehr für sie sieht, schneidet das Seil ab. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann Jon sich wieder ins Eis einhaken und rettet somit sowohl sich selbst als auch Ygritte. Als sie nach dem turbulenten Aufstieg an der Spitze angekommen sind, genießen Jon und Ygritte die Aussicht und teilen einen innigen Kuss. thumb|300px|Jon und Ygritte an der Bergspitze. Die Wildlinge marschieren in Richtung der schwarzen Festung um Mankes Signal zum Angriff auf die Nachtwache zu erwarten. Während sie durch die Wälder streifen, zeigt sich Orell eifersüchtig auf Jon und versucht Ygritte davon zu überzeugen, dass er besser für sie geeignet wäre. Als sie auf der Jagd sind, zeigt Jon sich beeindruckt, als Ygritte ein Reh aus weiter Distanz erschießt. Jon versucht Ygritte zu erklären, dass das Vorhaben der Wildlinge zum Scheitern verurteilt ist, doch sie will ihm nicht zuhören und erinnert ihn, dass auch er scheitern wird, wenn sie es nicht schaffen. Der Trupp der Wildlinge bereitet sich darauf vor, einen alten Mann, welcher Pferde für die Nachtwache züchtet, zu berauben. Um seine Loyalität unter Beweis zu stellen, soll Jon ihn töten. Jedoch ist Jon nicht in der Lage, einen unschuldigen und wehrlosen Mann umzubringen und zögert zu lange, sodass Ygritte den alten Mann mit einem Pfeil erschießt. thumb|300px|Ygritte will an Jons Seite kämpfen. Daraufhin befiehlt Tormund seinen Männern, Jon umzubringen, da dieser immer noch der Nachtwache treu ist. Ygritte bereitet sich darauf vor, an Jons Seite zu kämpfen, aber Jon stößt sie weg und verhindert damit, dass sie einen ihrer Leute umbringt und somit auch als Verräterin gilt. Die Schattenwölfe Sommer und Struppel sind vor Ort und töten einige Wildlinge. Jon kämpft mit Orell und tötet ihn, jedoch lebt Orell in seinem Adler weiter, welcher Jon angreift und schwere Wunden auf seinem Gesicht hinterlässt. Jon schwingt sich dann auf ein Pferd und lässt Ygritte und Tormund zurück. Als Jon eine Pause macht, um aus einem Teich zu trinken, taucht Ygritte mit gespanntem Bogen hinter ihm auf. Sie scheint bereit zu sein, Jon für seinen Verrat zu erschießen, doch er macht sie unsicher, indem er ihr ihre gegenseitige Liebe vor Augen führt. Jon ist sich sicher, dass sie nicht schießen wird und will auf sein Pferd steigen. In diesem Moment lässt Ygritte einen Pfeil los und trifft Jon an der Schulter, woraufhin er zu Boden geht. Er kriecht jedoch weiter zu seinem Pferd, schwingt sich drauf und wird von dem nächsten Pfeil ins Bein getroffen. Während er schon losreitet, schießt Ygritte ihm einen weiteren Pfeil hinterher, welcher ihn im Rücken trifft. Weinend sieht sie dem davonreitenden Jon hinterher. Staffel 4 Ungeduldig fertigt Ygritte Pfeile an. Sie versucht Tormund zu überreden die Schwarze Festung anzugreifen, doch der will auf Mankes Anweisungen warten. Er glaubt immer noch, dass die Nachtwache 1000 Mann stark ist. Ygritte nennt Jon einen Lügner und daraufhin wird Tormund klar, dass Jon noch lebt und Ygritte ihn nur verletzt hat. Sie werden von der Ankunft der Thenn unterbrochen. Sie zieht mit den anderen Wildlingen als Stoßtrupp Richtung Mauer und überfällt viele Dörfer. Dabei tötet sie Ollys Vater. Bei dem Überfall auf Mulwarft findet sie Goldy und den kleinen Sam in ihrem Versteck. Sie deutet ihnen jedoch an Still zu sein und verschont die beiden. Unruhig sitzt sie am Feuer und schnitzt Pfeile und ist sichtlich genervt von Tormund Erzählungen über den Bären, mit dem der angeblich geschlafen hat. Sie redet wütend darüber, dass ihr Land gestohlen wurde und die Mauer gebaut wurde. Styr wirft ihr vor nur zu reden. Ygritte erinnert ihn daran, dass sie mehr als er getötet hat. Der kontert, dass keiner den sie getötet hat ihr Krähen Liebhaber war. Er meint, dass sie wenn sie ihn wiedersieht, sie ihm wieder verfallen wird. Ygritt ist sich jedoch sicher, dass sie Jon töten kann und verbietet den anderen ihn zu töten, da sein Tod ihr gehört. thumb|300px|Ygritte stirbt in Jons Armen. Sie schleicht sich nachdem Manke das Signal gegeben hat an die Schwarze Festung heran und berichtet Tormund, dass die meisten Männer der Nachtwache auf der Mauer sind und nur etwa 20 unten in der Burg verblieben sind. In der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung tötet sie viele Brüder der Nachtwache, darunter auch Pypar. Als sie Jon gegenübersteht kann sie ihn nicht töten und wird ihrerseits von einem Pfeil von Olly tödlich getroffen; sie stirbt in Jons Armen. Nach dem abgewehrten Wildlingsangriffen auf die Mauer und die Schwarze Festung macht Jon sich hinter die Mauer zu Manke Rayder auf, um ihn zu töten. Er gibt vor, der Verhandlungsführer zu sein und Manke lässt ihn in sein Zelt. Manke fragt Jon, ob er Ygritte tötete, was Jon verneinte. Beide trinken auf Ygritte. thumb|300px|Ygritte wird jenseits der Mauer von Jon bestattet. Stannis Baratheon taucht überraschenderweise mit seiner Armee auf, greift das Wildlingslager an und nimmt Manke gefangen. Jon sucht Tormund auf, der in der Nacht als letzter überlebender Wildling gefangen genommen wurde. Tormund fragt Jon, ob er Ygritte liebte. Sie sprach nach Jons Verrat nur noch davon, ihn zu töten, was Tormund zu der Erkenntnis brachte, dass sie Jon lieben musste. Tormund macht Jon klar, dass Ygritte in den wahren Norden gehört. Jon reitet mit Ygrittes Leichnam jenseits der Mauer und äschert sie neben einem Wehrholzbaum unter Tränen ein. Auftritte Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Ygritte es:Ygritte fr:Ygrid it:Ygritte nl:Ygritte pl:Ygritte ru:Игритт zh:耶哥蕊特 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Jenseits der Mauer) Kategorie:Freies Volk Kategorie:Status: Verstorben